Scattered By Destiny
by JC785
Summary: When a mysterious dragon suddenly attacks a high school football game, a group of teens get sent to a land where dragons, magic, and elves are more than real, its a way of life. They have been thrown into the world of Skyrim, and will set out on adventures only ones could ever dream of. Rated M for future events.
1. Chapter 1: A Night of Destiny

**Scattered By Destiny**

**By JC785**

**Chapter 1: A Night of Destiny**

It was the night of the last football game of the season for the Bradburn High School Marching Panthers, and it was one no one would ever forget. It was the night where everything would change. Where innocence would be lost, and a new adventure would begin.

There was two minutes left in the 4th quarter, and the score was 76-14, and it looked like the football team was losing _yet again._ The crowd was raving and cheering, or at least the Away team was. As for the Panthers, it was more of a "please let this end so we can go already" sort of attitude. The band watched on, eyeing the football team with distaste and silently thinking that the cheerleaders could probably play better than the football team was doing now.

One trumpet player in the Bradburn High School Marching Band, Nicholas, let out a sigh. He was a pale teenager of medium height, about 5'6, with short blonde hair and glasses that covered his green eyes.

"I think this settles it. Our football team will _not_ be winning this game. Just like last year…and the year before…and the year before." Nicholas said in an annoyed tone.

"Our team sucks." A sousaphone player named Joseph said with a look of disappointment. Joseph stood taller than most people in band, had short brown hair, and the eyes of someone you could trust. He was a bit immature at times, but made up for it with the level of maturity he carried with him.

"Not really, they're good. It's just that some teams get lucky, or are just better." Nicholas reasoned.

"I can see that." Joseph said with a laugh.

Nicholas started laughing too and said "At least the band is good, that's all that's that really matters."

"So true." A trombone player named John walking up to the two teens. John was about medium height and had light brown hair, a large nose, and a rather pimply face. He was a rather smart teen, but had a problem accepting things that didn't make sense.

"Well maybe the football team can pull up a bit and score some before this ends." A trumpet player named Jessica said. Jessica was short and had long brown hair. She was the giddy one of the group of friends, and could keep a smile on her face most of the time. After she spoke, the teens watched as the opposing teams quarterback dashed through Bradburn's defenses and scored yet again. The band let out a groan of agony.

"Can this night get any worse?" John spoke out. As soon as he said that, a roar of thunder sounded off in the distance.

"Great, you pissed off karma." Joe said, looking at John with annoyance.

"Karma isn't real Joe." John shot back at Joe. The two soon got into an argument, while Nicholas looked at the sky in confusion. Suddenly, the roaring sound of thunder sounded again, but Nicholas could not see the lightning.

"Would you two stop bickering for a moment?" Nicholas said to Joe and John. The pair looked at him in confusion. "Where's the lightning?" When Nicholas said that, the others, and some band members, looked up at the sky as well, wondering the same question.

"Maybe it's just hidden behind some…" Jessica started to say before she saw something in the sky zoom by. Upon seeing it, her body locked up and she wasn't moving. The others looked at her, but before they could do anything, the roaring sound was much closer this time, but it didn't sound like thunder now.

On the visitor's stands, a large black creature fell from the sky and landed on the stands, killing all those under it, or leaving them in crippling pain. The black creature shifted and it rose, showing off its spiked scales and its blood red eyes that glowed like a sun. It reared its head into the sky and let out an ear-splitting roar, causing the clouds to open and meteors raining from the sky. The creature then expanded its wings and started to rise into the sky.

"What the hell is going on? What the hell is that?!" Joseph shouted out.

Nicholas hesitated before replying. "That's a dragon!" He then hopped off the stands and started running for the busses. Joseph, John, and Jessica all followed Nicholas, hoping to escape the destruction surrounding them.

"Nicholas, watch out!" John shouted at Nicholas, but it was too late. The black dragon landed not 5 feet in front of Nicholas and the others. Nicholas stumbled backwards and crashed into the others with a yell of horror. The black dragon reared its head back and let out a roar that almost sounded like words. The world went white for the teens, and then everything faded to black.

…

The world was cold. Or at least it was wherever Nicholas was. The feeling he had waking up was like that of falling off a cliff, everything hurt and nothing felt right. He groaned as he sat up and tired looking around. His glasses fell off, leaving the world around him looking blurry.

"Uhhh….Joseph…Jess...John?" He called out, only to hear his own voice echo off the walls. He needed to figure out where he was, lest he freeze to death.

Pain wracked through his body as he tried to sit up, but managed to do it nonetheless. He felt around for his glasses, finding them a few feet away. One of the lenses was cracked, but he could still see out them. The next few moments were spent with him trying to get to his feet, pain coursing through his body once more. One he got on his feet, he got a good look at his surroundings. He was surprised and shocked to say the least.

"_What the hell. Am I in a crypt?_" Nicholas thought to himself as he saw the row and shelves' of decaying bodies and skeletons. Some were wrapped in cloth, other had weapons on their sides, or shields in place of the swords. He back away slowly from the crypt wall and turned around, looking for a way out.

While walking around, Nicholas kicked a rock by accident, causing it to bang against an old looking pot. The gong-like sound spooked him, but not by much. Suddenly, he heard a creaking sound coming from behind him. He turned around and became paralyzed with fear.

One of the corpses that was on the lowest shelf had swung its legs out and stood up. Its eyes shined with a light blue glow as it reared its remaining teeth and drew an ancient looking sword. Nicholas turned around quickly and ran away from the thing. Ahead of him, there was a staircase that leads up a few landings to a large steel door, decorated with ancient looking symbols.

Nicholas went and ran up the stairs to the door. "Here's to hoping it's a way out." He mumbled to himself quickly before he pushed on the door. It opened up slowly with his force, and eventually he was able to run out and push it closed. He could hear the door banging from the other side, but it eventually stopped. When he turned around, the sight before him shocked him.

The area all around him was covered in snow, as far as Nicholas could see. The trees that stood all around him were 10 stories high, all of them looking like a form of pine tree. It wasn't the snow, or the trees that shocked Nicholas the most though. Up in the sky were two large moons, one a dark red, the other a light orange. The sky was also decorated with the dancing of an Aura Borealis, stretching for miles to the twin mountains in the distance.

"Considering the fact that snow in Florida I about as likely as as Zombies suddenly attacking...I'm not in Bradburn County anymore." Nicholas said as he gazed around the new world in awe, shivering and cold and very much lost.

This was but the first step. The first step in a long journey, filled with tragedy, joy, love, loss, friendship, betrayal…

And Dragons, naturally.

Because he was in the land of Skyrim.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding One's Bearings

**Scattered By Destiny**

**By: JC785 & FlygonNick**

**Chapter 2: Finding One's Bearings **

"How…How did I get in Skyrim?" Nicholas wondered as he stood at the top of the staircase, eyeing the icy landscape with both awe and apprehension. It had a raw sort of beauty in it, though this moment didn't last long before he realized again he was in a snowy plain with just his marching band outfit on.

"Freaking hell…I'm here…I'm really here…" Nicholas murmured as he stumbled down the snowy hill. He lost balance, and with a yelp, crashed into the snow. He got to his feet, shivering now and wondering what he could do as he brushed the snow off of himself.

He had to get to society, find one of the cities. If he could get there, and maybe find a Jarl or a wizard, the maybe they could help him get home...

Home…

Nicholas sighed deeply, wondering how anyone would help him get home...and if he would ever get home. The thought made him shiver a little more, but then he noticed something off to the side, where some of the snow parted in what looked like a path.

"A path...Alright…let's see where this goes. I may as well get moving," Nicholas muttered as he began to make his way down the faint path, stumbling up the snowy landscape and getting colder and colder as the sun began to go down. He had to stay calm and survive, though. He had to stay calm, cool, and collected…

But why, he thought…Why did that dragon attack? "_It was the same dragon that attacked you in the beginning of the game at Helgan…yeah, it was._" Nicholas thought to himself. It was the very same creature that had attacked him and his friends at the football game and sent them to Skyrim…

Why though…Why him? Why Skyrim…so many questions, and yet no answers came to him. The worst part of it was…

He was all alone.

With that thought in his mind, he continued his trek through the snowy wilderness, unarmed and cold and very much vulnerable. He brushed his hand against a fallen long, the rough bark rubbing against his hand, and looked up at the sky, eyeing the swirling colors of the Skyrim night sky with a small smile. Despite how cold and harsh the land was…it was beautiful. Wild and free, untainted by pollution or modern machinery. It had an incredible raw and untamable beauty that was indescribable.

"Amazing...if only the rest of my world were like this." Nicholas said to himself. Eventually, he came to a rock passage. He noticed a series of rather odd brown and yellow markings on the rocks. It looked more primitive than the natural wilderness that surrounded him, and seemed eerily familiar to him.

"Maybe there's someone around here.." Nicholas mumbled to himself as he walked around the bend. When he turned, he suddenly felt tiny. In front of him was a giant roaring fire pit that was 4 times his size. The fire that was raging from it burned up into the sky, the embers floating up and disappearing from view. There were also more markings on the rocks like the ones he saw at the entrance.

"Ok….this is a bit weird." Nicholas said to himself again, the eerie feeling growing. He was stopped in his tracks though when he heard a rumbling sound. It wasn't the one like back at the stadium, but more like a low bass groaning. Curiosity took over Nicholas's legs, and he walked around the fire to find the source.

When he made it around, he finally found the source, and stopped dead in his tracks. Right in front of him, was a giant. The giant was laying down on its back asleep, its grey scarred chest slowly rising up and down with every sleeping breath. The limbs on his body were longer than his actual torso, and right by his side was a giant club made of aging bone. Nicholas had only encountered a giant once when he played the game, and the experienced was short-lived when he was knocked up into the sky by the bone club and died before he hit the ground.

He was not looking to experience that now.

Nicholas started taking slow steps back, but he tripped on a large branch and started to fall backwards. He caught onto something, trying to stop the fall, but it didn't work as both him and the object came tumbling down. Nicholas was then covered with a weird smelling yellow substance. The noise had woken up the lumbering giant, and he sat up, looking at the scene before him. The creatures face then contorted in anger, as he got up quickly and raised the club.

Nicholas quickly scrambled up and jumped out of the way before the club smashed on the ground. Fire logs started flying as the club had hit the edge of the fire pit. A few of the logs hit the giant, angering it even more and causing to roar in fury. Nicholas looked up at the giant in horror, his body was frozen with fear at this point. The giant charged forward, and Nicholas covered his head and closed his eyes, not wanting to witness his own death.

But it never came.

Right before the giant reached Nicholas, an arrow came out from nowhere and struck the giant in the eye. The giant let out a roar and stumbled back as blood streamed from its mangled eyeball. Nicholas opened his eyes and looked up at the rock wall right behind him, only to see a woman with bow and arrow in hand.

The woman on the ledge was dressed in leather and metal, and equipped with a simple looking bow and arrow. She had ginger hair that rolled behind her shoulders, leaving her face to be seen with the war marks she had. She stood with absolute confidence and had a proud and confidence gleam in her eye as she notched another arrow. As she took aim at the giant once more, two more figures jumped forward and landed on the ground in front of Nicolas. The two warriors charged forward with a battle cries as the giant readied itself to attack the two newcomers.

One of the warriors had on heavy looking armor and attacked with a giant sword that required both of his hands to hold. He swung the sword at the giants legs, making deep slashes in the legs. The giant stumbled a bit and tried to attack, but the two handed warrior jumped back before the club hit the ground.

The second warrior of the scene wore heavy looking armor like the first, but his armor looked more smooth in some areas, and Nicholas could've sworn he saw what looked like a wolf head on the chest piece. The wolf warrior had a two handed weapon like the first, and did the same as well, slashing at the legs and jumping back.

The arrow warrior continued to fire arrows from above as the two warriors on the ground continued to fight with the two handed swords. Eventually, the giant fell to its knee and looked on the brink of death. The arrow warrior on the cliff charged forward and drew a knife from her waist. She gave a warriors cry as she leaped and landed on the giants shoulder, plunging the knife into the giant's skull. The giant let out a final roar before it fell forward with its last moment and landed on the ground with a thud.

The arrow warrior jumped off the dead giant and onto the ground. She let out a victory cry, at least thats what it sounded like, and the two other warriors followed suit with their own. Nicholas still just sat there and looked at them, with confusion, fear, and a small twinge of respect.

"Uh...hello?" Nicholas tried saying to them. IT was then that all 3 of the warriors turned to look at him. He closed his mouth then and shrunk down a bit. The female warrior then walked forward and knelt down by Nicholas's side.

"Hvé gera yðarr kenna." The female warrior said in the most gibberish-sounding language that Nicholas had ever heard. It sounded like a mixture of Viking and something else, but then again what the hell did he knew about languages. Jack shit, that's what.

"...What?" Nicholas asked in confusion.

Now it was the female warriors' turn to look confused beyond all belief. She turned back and spoke to the other warriors in whatever language she was speaking. It almost sounded like they were arguing at one point, until the female warrior turned back around and held her hand out towards Nicholas.

He was hesitant at first, but then accepted her hand and she pulled him to his feet. The two warriors smirked at Nicholas, most likely because of all the yellow gunk on him. The two then turned around and walked away, sheathing their weapons, with the female warrior sticking back to walk with Nicholas. Together, they walked out of the rock formation and walked towards a giant castle far-off in the distance. Towards civilization and warmth...

And hopefully some answers.

...


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Whiterun

**Scattered By Destiny**

AN:

FlygonNick: What's up guys? FlygonNick and JC785 here, bringing you another chapter of SBD. We know the story is starting off a bit slow, but trust us, the story will pick up once we establish the connections and all that good stuff. Great stories don't begin as masterpieces, they grow and evolve into one.

AN's (Author Notes if you're new here), will be a regular thing from here on in. Why? Because I said so. That's why! And so you guys can get to know this jackass a bit better.

Shoutout to Google Docs because we pretty much write the chapters together using it. Super helpful stuff.

Oh yeah, and if you're wondering about my inactivity, don't worry. I'll be posting updates soon, with _Jak IV_ happening tonight and _Apocalypse: Dawn of the Dead_'s Epilogue later this week or early next week. Things have been really rough lately, and I want to thank you guys for being so patient with me.

JC785: Now enough of that malarkey, onto the important stuff! XD I want to thank the reviewers so far: CarriedCoin, Justsomeperson7734, and Cain (FlygonNick, don't bitch at me cause I didn't give you a shoutout, you've been helping me write this XD )

FlygonNick: Whatever. I'll review this story as much as you did Apocalypse, Joe.

JC785: Yeah yeah I get ya lol

FlygonNick: Anyway, thanks for supporting Joe and me in this story, and I hope you guys come to enjoy it! But enough faffing about!

FlygonNick and JC785: Enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 3: Entering Whiterun**

**By: JC785 & FlygonNick**

Nicholas's feet were about to cut themselves off from the rest of his body in protest as he and the other warriors, who he assumed was probably the Companions, made their way to the massive door that led into Whiterun.

He had played through enough of the game, maybe an hour or two, to know that the Companions were an order of warriors who lived in Whiterun. They fought for pride and honor, and were highly respected. He smiled weakly at the idea of having gained the attention of such renowned warriors.

Part of him was equally exhausted but also curious as to how close to the game this world was. He had so many questions burning in his mind, but he pushed them away. There would be a time for questions later. The group of four approached the massive door and were met by two of the Whiterun guards.

"Hmm...Back when I first started this game, I killed about eight of these guys before getting murdered...I think at this point, I'd probably be able to mildly annoy him before getting stabbed in the throat." Nicholas mused as the woman stepped forward and began speaking to the guards.

"Hmmm. I wonder…" Nicholas muttered, smiling a bit as the guards nodded and yelled out something that sounded like gibberish. A moment later, the doors groaned open, and the woman looked by at Nicholas and made a gesture as if to say "come on", and so after a moment, he did.

The town was quiet, which made sense due to it being very early in the morning. The Whiterun Guards looked at Nicholas strangely, eyeing his strange uniform, and after a moment Nicholas yelled "What are you looking at, asshole!?"

The Guard shook his head and muttered something under his breath, but Nicholas simply said "That's what I thought, bitch."

"I can say whatever I want to them, and they won't understand a word of it." Nicholas said as they began to make their way through the town. The woman leaned down and muttered something in Nicholas's ear, but he shook his head, signalling that he couldn't understand her.

It was a shame, upon reflection, that he couldn't understand the people here. The world was so fascinating and different from what he was used to. While the world of Tamriel slept on, Nicholas was wandering a world that shouldn't have existed. Knowledge about his environment was crucial to survival, especially in this wild world/

As they arrived in the marketplace, the woman pointed towards the tower that stood above the city, Dragonsreach, Nicholas remembered it being called. The woman began speaking to the other two men, with the one if Wolf Armor nodding while the other simply watched on. The woman then turned to Nicholas for a moment, as if trying to figure out what to do with him, before she turned to the others and muttered something to them.

Both men nodded, and began to make their way towards the tower, going up a flight of stairs that made Nicholas's feet scream in agony. When they reached the top, they crossed a small bridge towards the castle doors. Both men went to each door and started pushing them open.

The gigantic wooden doors opened slowly as Nicholas looked in awe as the male warriors pushed it open. The female warrior stood by Nicholas's side and chuckled a bit at his expression. When the doors were open enough for a group to walk through, the female Companion walked through with Nicholas trailing behind and the two male Companions following behind.

The inside of Dragonsreach looked the same as it had in the game, but everything looked more defined. In a way, more Norse than it was in the game. The entry way he was in was decorated with 4 benches, two on each side, with two women, one on each side, in green, red, and blue dresses. The both held brooms and swept their respective areas. Nicholas and

companions walked up the stairs to find a more cultured area of the castle. Two long mead tables went along a large fire pit in the middle of the room. The two tables were decorated with a variety of foods, from bread, ham, turkey, wine, and fruits. The last time Nicholas had food was at the football game, and the football food wasn't all the appetizing. The female and one of the male Companions sat down at the table as the other one walked towards the back of the room and went up the steps of stairs.

Nicholas walked forward slowly and sat down at the table with caution as the other Companions started eating. To say that manners weren't used by them would be an understatement. They tore into the food and ate what was on their plates, not seeming to care if some pieces of food went flying. Nicholas leaned back a bit, honestly a little frightened of their eating method. The female Companion saw this and said something to the other one, and then they started eat slower and a bit more carefully. After that, Nicholas relaxed some and grabbed some of the fruit and turkey off the table and dug in, savoring the freshness of the food and exoticness of it.

Nicholas and the companion spent the next while eating and relaxing some. For Nicholas, he craned his neck around the room, taking in the cultural beauty. Large columns held up the balconies above him, and bookshelves were along the wall. There was a room off to his right that had some tables on it, with some strange looking purple crystals. The room on his left was easily recognizable as a kitchen however, with meat hanging from hooks, and some plants with fruits on them.

After a few more minutes, the sound of a door opening in the distance sounded and Nicholas picked his head up. The Companion in wolf armor came walking back down the stairs with two guards behind him. Behind the guards came a tall man who had long blonde hair in thick braids that went down to his chest. He wore a gold crown that was encrusted with two blue gems, and a big ruby one in the center. He wore clothes that definitely made him look like royalty, along with fur boots. The man had a few wrinkles on his face,but still showed signs of youth.

"_This must be the Jarl. What was his name again?_" Nicholas thought to himself as the female Companion spoke to the Jarl. At one point, the Jarl said something to one of the guards, and the guard went to the room to the right of the throne. The guard came back with a man in a purple robe and hood. The Jarl started talking to the man in the cloak for a moment.

The man in the cloak then turned to Nicholas, eyeing him critically. He then gestured to the Jarl and muttered something before he held out his hand, which began to glow bright white. He then held out his hand to Nicholas.

"Do you want me to take your hand?" Nicholas asked the wizard, who nodded encouragingly. Nicholas shivered for a moment, aware he was about to subject himself to the wizard's spell, and reached for the man's hand, grabbing it.

Nicholas let out a gasp as a shock ran through him, sending pain and coldness through his body. He closed his eyes tightly, but he then felt a horrible gnawing feeling in his mind...

"_Hello? Can you hear me?_" A voice, accented by clearly english, spoke in his mind. Nicholas blinked in surprise and said aloud, "Yeah, perfectly."

"_Speak in your mind, young man, and I can hear you._" The man said with amusement.

"_Got it. I'm in Whiterun, right?_" Nicholas asked the man in his mind.

"_Correct. It seems you know a little about our world. If you don't mind, could you tell me your name?_" The man said.

"_You can call me Nicholas._" The teen said to the wizard.

"_My name is Farengar Secret-Fire, the Jarl's Wizard._" The wizard replied.

"_Nice to meet you. So, you wouldn't happen to be able to tell me what the hell is going on, would you?_" The teen asked the wizard.

"_Aela, Skjor, and Farkas are trying to figure that out themselves. They came to us because of the mystery surrounding your unusual appearance and arrival in Skyrim. We we're trying to decipher their story, but now that we can establish a line of communication between you and us, we can now ask you how you got here._" Farengar said to Nicholas.

"_Where do I start?_" Nicholas asked.

"_From the beginning._" The wizard replied, a small smile on his face.

"_OK...Um, well first off, I'm not from this world._" Nicholas said.

"_I assumed that much. Aela reports that a white rift opened in the sky above Volunruud. Then a bright blue light shot towards the ruin while the 3 other differently colored lights shot off in different directions throughout Skyrim._" Farengar said to Nicholas.

"_I wonder if that was my friends...I don't remember all that happening, though.._" Nicholas said quietly.

"_What do you remember?_" Farengar asked.

Nicholas started slowly, describing his hometown and his world, and telling how he and his friends and classmates were attacked by a massive jet-black dragon during a football game. He went into detail about how the dragon looked, sounded like, and what it did at Farengar's urging. He seemed to become excited when he heard about the creature,

"_Dragons...Incredible….It would explain why it sent you here. But how and why? So many questions, so little answers…_" Farengar murmured. The wizard then turned to the others and began to relay the information back to the others. Farengar introduced each of the Nords to Nicholas, as well as the Dunmar spellsword Irileth, and the Jarl's Steward, Proventus Avenicci.

The Jarl, Balgruuf the Greater, regarded Nichas with a small smile and said something to Farengar, who nodded.

"_Jarl Balgruuf says that what you have told us is troubling. However, he wishes for me to reach within your mind and scan your memories to discern the truth behind your tale, and to see if you mean him and the people of Whiterun any harm._" Farengar said to Nicholas, who frowned.

"_Do you really have to?_" Nicholas asked the wizard.

"_If you wish to receive some level of assistance from us, and trust me, we do believe this warrants aid, and that we must be sure of the validity of your tale. But we need to make sure we can trust you, and this is the accurate method of doing this._"

"_How can I trust you guys?_" Nicholas asked the wizard.

"_Honestly...You can't. But have some faith, young man. If you were really meant to die or be harmed, you would have already. You were sent here and found for a reason...Its your choice to find out if we will learn that reason._" Farengar said quietly.

Nicholas closed his eyes, deep in thought. He had read again and again in books that letting someone into your mind was dangerous. It was a very deep level of intrusion, as the mind was one of the few sanctuaries that couldn't be defiled…

And now this wizard, someone he had just met, was asking him to surrender himself to his probing. But as he opened his mouth to reject his offer, he realized just how perilless his position was. This was the only man in Skyrim who could understand him, save for his friends, wherever they were. He needed shelter, food, and a way to stay safe in this hostile land. At least until he could learn more…

"_Alright...Do it._" Nicholas said slowly to the wizard, who smiled wryly.

"_Close your eyes. This may hurt a little._" the wizard said as he began the process.


End file.
